C'est pas gagné
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Je me suis inspiré de l'épisode de la semaine dernière de la série "Clem"pour écrire cette Destiel. Dean est un jeune ado homo amoureux de Castiel. Mais son père n'accepte pas l'homosexualité de son fils. UA Teen/ Lemon soft


**C'est pas gagné !**

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M /UA Teen**

**Couples : Destiel**

**Merci à Castiel-SPN156-Dean de me corriger.**

**J'ai regardé la série « Clem » et le sujet c'était acception de l'homosexualité par son père  
Donc voilà je vais m'inspirer des scènes de l'épisode .**

Dean et son jeune frère,Sam avaient vécu plusieurs années seuls avec le père depuis la mort de leur mère. Leur père, John Winchester avait rencontré Helen il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient emménagés très vite . John, ses fils, Helen et sa fille Johanna alias Jo. Dean a 18 ans, Sam et Johanna 16 ans. La cohabitation de cette famille recomposée avait été compliquée au début, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde s'entendaient à merveille.

Helen monta le linge à Dean dans sa chambre . La porte était entrouverte, elle entra.  
« Dean, livraison du linge à domicile.  
La femme vit Dean à califourchon sur Castiel, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent net .  
\- Excusez-moi la porte était ouverte dit Helen.  
Dean se détacha de son amant, il se leva du lit et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. La femme fut surprise ,elle tenait toujours le linge de Dean entre ses mains. De l'autre côté de la porte, Dean était terrifié , il regarda son ami,Castiel, qui était dans le même état que lui.  
\- Dean , tu peux prendre ton linge s'il te plaît.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte ,il prit le linge sans oser regarder sa belle-mère en face.  
\- Ton père est au courant Dean ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
\- Dean, je m'en fou que tu embrasses Castiel. Cela me pose aucun problème.  
\- Tu es en plein délire. Helen on était en train de réviser. Je t'interdis de raconter des conneries à mon père s'énerva t-il en chuchotant aussi.  
Le jeune homme rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Helen étaient en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Sam et Johanna. Quand son compagnon, John arriva dans la cuisine.  
« Salut la petite famille dit John.  
\- Bonjour papa dit Sam.

\- Bonjour John dit Johanna.  
Helen se leva et alla embrasser son amoureux.  
\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Veux-tu un café ?  
\- Je vais aller me servir,va te rasseoir.  
Dean et son ami Castiel arrivèrent dans la cuisine à ce moment là  
\- Bonjour tous le monde dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour dit Castiel.  
Tous le monde leur dirent bonjour. Dean prit le jus de fruits dans le frigo.  
\- On a bossé tard cette nuit ? Demanda le père de Dean et Sam.  
\- Oui, oui , Monsieur, jusque une heure répondit Castiel .  
\- Et sans consoles? Demanda John Winchester en buvant son café.  
\- Non avec des livres répondit Dean agacé en servant à lui et Castiel un verre de jus de fruit.  
\- Dis donc elle n'a pas été de main morte.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Cela, à mon âge on appelait ça un suçon dit le père de Dean en montrant à son fils le suçon que Dean avait dans le cou.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
Dean sentit le regard de Castiel poser sur sa nuque en attendant la réponse de Dean.  
\- Vas-y papa t'es relou.  
\- Alors ? Elle est blonde ou brune ?

\- Brune et elle s'appelle Lisa, tu es content mentit-il .  
Castiel avait les yeux baissés , il était blessé . Personne ne remarqua rien.  
\- Tu peux l'inviter quand tu veux. J'ai très envie de la rencontrer. Hein, Helen ?  
\- Oui quand tu veux Dean répondit Helen.  
\- OK dit Dean.  
Il croisa le regard de son chéri et lut de la tristesse.  
\- Dean faut qu'on y aille dit Castiel.  
\- Oui. Prends toi un truc si tu veux. Tchao tous le monde. »  
Castiel prit un croissant et suivit Dean. 

John s'approcha de sa compagne et l'enlaça.  
\- Tout va bien avec Dean ? Demanda John.  
\- Oui très bien mentit-elle.  
\- On s'est juré de tout se dire,Helen.  
\- Je te jure **.**  
\- Bon je vais travailler . »  
Sam et Johanna débarrassèrent et allèrent se préparer tranquillement. Ils ne commençaient qu'à 10h ce jour là.

Le soir Dean fit le mur, il alla rejoindre Castiel ,pour faire du skate et discuter . Johanna le vit.  
\- Dean où vas tu ?  
Ils se retourna et vit sa demi-sœur.  
\- Je vais faire du skate. Tu nedis rien.  
\- Promis. »

Castiel étaient déjà arrivé au terrain de skate . Dean s'approcha de lui  
« Alors ta belle-mère ?Demanda Castiel

\- Putain ! C'était chaud ce matin.  
\- T'inquiète,elle a rien dit à mon père dit Dean.  
\- Ouais, elle à l'air cool. Elle ne dira rien.  
\- J'espère.  
Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers un endroit à l'abri des regards. Ils posèrent leurs affaires

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Mon père macho comme il est , il acceptera jamais.  
\- Je suis là moi. »  
Castiel tira son amoureux vers lui. Dean posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Castiel passa ses doigts sous le menton de Dean et lui fit lever la tête. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel. Castiel posa ses mains sur les hanches de son chéri. Dean se détacha de Castiel, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Dean rentra chez lui. Helen l'attendait.  
« Où étais-tu ? Questionna Helen en colère  
\- ce n'est pas tes affaires !  
\- Je t'attendais pour te parler. Je voudrais que tu me parles autrement s'il te plaît.  
\- OK ! Excusez-moi !  
\- Cela m'est égal que Castiel sois plus qu'un copain pour toi. Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que je sais un truc et ton père n'est pas au courant . C'est pas possible.  
\- Je te demande de ne rien dire !  
\- Non.  
\- Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

John et Helen étaient couchés. Ils venaient de faire l'amour .  
« Helen, quand je suis rentré, je vous ai entendu vous engueulez avec Dean C'était à quel sujet ?  
\- Rien, j'en ai marre que sa chambre soit en bordel. Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais pas Conchita.  
\- Tu as trouvé du shit dans ses affaires ?  
\- Non.

\- Je sais que tu mens. C'est insupportable . On s'est dit qu'on se dirait toujours tout.  
\- Oui mais qu'on gérait chacun ses enfants.  
\- Si je savais un truc, sur Johanna de grave, tu voudrais que je te le dise.  
\- Oui... Non  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir ,Dean est mon fils.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes.  
Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
-Pardonne moi. Mais Dean c'est mon fils, je l'ai élevé seul. Je pourrais lui pardonner n'importe quoi. J'aime Dean. J'ai besoin de savoir Helen.  
Helen rendit les armes,elle ouvrit.  
\- Tu te souviens du suçon dans le cou de Dean.  
\- Oui ,celui de sa copine.  
\- Non c'est plutôt Castiel,qui lui a fait.  
\- Castiel ?  
John resta plusieurs minutes stupéfait par la nouvelle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu veux dire Dean et Castiel ensembles.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est des conneries Helen. Dean n'est pas pédé !  
\- On dit gays ou homo. Il a besoin de toi. C'est déjà dur l'adolescence. Alors encore plus quand on est homos. dit Helen.  
\- Dean est pas pédé ! Cria John.  
John Winchester se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.  
\- Où vas tu ?  
\- Je sors ! Il y a pas de pédés dans ma famille ! OK ! » Hurla le compagnon de Helen.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réunis pour le petit-déjeuner.  
« Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène au lycée dit John Winchester.  
\- OK disent les enfants.  
\- Au fait elle s'appelle comment ta copine,Dean ?

\- Lisa. Quoi c'est une fille de ma classe.  
\- J'aimerais bien qu'on l'invite à manger.  
\- Putain t'es lourd !

\- Bon, je lui en parlerais.  
\- Voilà. »

Dean était avec Castiel et leur bande de potes au lycée. Il vit le proviseur arrivé et Johanna était entrain de fumer,ce qui était interdit à l'intérieur du lycée. Il prit vite le clope de Johanna et l'écrasa.  
« Tu es taré Dean !  
\- Le proviseur Crowley arriva.  
\- C'est étrange, il y a toujours à cet endroit, une odeur de cigarette. Vous pouvez m'expliquer Johanna ? dit le proviseur.  
\- Je ne sens rien répondit l'adolescente.  
\- Me prenez pas pour un idiot. Vous voulez être collée.  
\- C'est moi monsieur dit Dean.  
\- Deux heures de colle Winchester.  
\- Mais Monsieur dit Johanna.  
Le proviseur sourit cyniquement.  
\- Bien quatre heures. »  
Le proviseur partit. Castiel vit la scène.

Castiel et Dean était sous le préau,l'un à coté de l'autre. Leurs mains se frôlaient à l'abri des regards des autres.  
« On se voit ce soir ?Demanda Castiel.  
\- Je ne sais pas répondit Dean.  
\- Dean,tu fais chier. C'est à cause de ton père et sa meuf,c'est ça ?  
\- Mon père serait pas très content d'apprendre que son fils à un copain.  
\- Mes parents non plus. Et Alors ? On s'en tape non ?  
\- Toi peut être mais moi non.  
Castiel se mit devant Dean, il posa l'une de ses mains prêt de la tête de son chéri.  
\- Tu sais je me sens plus fort avec toi Dean. »

Dean quitta Castiel et se dirigea vers Lisa sous le regard de Castiel.  
« J'ai dis à mon père,que c'était toi, qui m'avais fait ce suçon dit Dean.  
\- Tu as pas tout à fait menti, j'aurais pu te le faire dit Lisa.  
Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis elle passa sa main derrière la nuque et lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Dean croisa le regard de Castiel, il vit de la tristesse . Castiel partit, Dean ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir.

Dean sortait du lycée avec Lisa. Le jeune homme vit Castiel de l'autre coté. Il lui courut après.  
Castiel repoussa Dean. Le blond se planta devant le brun,il mit ses mains sur le visage de Castiel.  
« Pardon Cas,

\- Tu veux être avec elle,vas -y !  
\- Pardonne-moi. J'ai besoin de toi . Je suis un con.  
\- Fous moi la paix !  
\- Je t'en supplie.  
\- Viens on va chez moi . »  
La père de Dean avait vu toute la scène,il était furieux.

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés sur le lit de Castiel . Dean était blottit dans les bras de Castiel. Castiel caressa les cheveux de Dean. Ils étaient seuls,les parents de Castiel étaient médecins à l'hôpital. Ils étaient de garde.  
« Je sais plus où j'en suis Castiel.  
\- C'est ta façon de te dire que tu me quittes.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Tu doute jamais toi ?  
\- Si je me demande comment réagiraient mes parents. Mais je sais que je suis bien avec toi.  
Castiel embrassa les paupières,le nez sa mâchoire de Dean. Le brun embrassa Dean tendrement. Dean passa sa main derrière la nuque de son amoureux, il l'attira contre lui, Dean prit possession de la bouche de Castiel. Les deux adolescents gémissaient . Castiel tira sur le t-shirt et il fit des baisers dans le cou de Dean. Le brun fut en colère quand il vit le suçon de Lisa. Il mordit le cou plus fort pour laisser sa marque.  
\- Han Cass.  
Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les mains passèrent sous les t-shirt, elle caressèrent le ventre,le dos . Castiel mit fin au baiser. Il se mit à califourchon sur Dean. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dean, Castiel découvrit juste le bas du ventre de Dean. Il caressa doucement en faisant des petit cercles avec ses pouces. Dean gémissait et ondulait des hanches. Castiel continua d'embrasser et de lécher juste au dessus du sexe de son chéri. Cela rendait dingue le blond . Dean enlaça des jambes autour des hanches de Castiel en tenant ses cheveux. Il bougeait frénétiquement les hanches , leurs sexes se frôlaient à travers leur pantalons. Les deux adolescents gémissaient. Castiel continuait son exploration , Dean haletait , il était rouge,en sueur. Castiel avait enlever complètement le t-shirt de son chéri. Il embrassait son cou. Dean avait le corps en feu,et les baisers de Castiel dans son cou ne faisait qu'intensifier cet état. Dean qui avait entourer les hanches de Castiel de ses jambes, le fit basculer contre le matelas. Castiel lui souriait . Dean n'avait jamais eu de relations avec de mecs avant. Il décida de suivre son instinct. Il lui enleva son  
t-shirt , il embrassa son cou,ses épaules, tout en dessinant avec doigts le contour de ses abdos . Il était pas visible,mais Dean les sentit. Castiel semblait frêle contrairement à Dean. Le blond s'attaqua au tétons de son chéri, il les lécha,les mordit. tout en continuant ses caresses sur le reste du corps . Castiel avait le tête renversée il fermait les yeux envahit par ses sensations, il gémissait le nom de son amoureux. Castiel attrapa par les épaules Dean et le plaqua contre la matelas. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent , Castiel jouait à arrêter le baiser et empêcher Dean d'atteindre sa bouche. Castiel aventura sa main plus bas et commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Dean . Dean posa sa main sur celle de Castiel et le regarda avec peur. Castiel comprit le message et arrêta.  
« Pardon Cas.  
\- C'est pas grave.  
\- J'en ai envie. Tu me rends fou.  
\- Je sais, tu me rends dingue aussi.  
\- J'ai jamais eu de problèmes avant.  
\- Oui mais avant c'était des filles. Et puis vu ce qui se passe avec ton père, cela doit te bloquer.  
\- Je vais rentrer  
Dean s'assit sur le lit et remit son t-shirt.  
\- Reste.  
\- Il faut que je rentre . J'ai besoin de temps.

Dean prit ses affaires et partit sans regarder Castiel .

En rentrant Dean s'était enfermé dans sa chambre . John Winchester avait débarqué en colère.  
« Non Lâche-moi Hurla Dean !  
\- Bon toi et moi va falloir qu'on est une sérieuse discussion ! Cria John.  
\- Je veux pas parler avec toi !  
\- Tu étais avec Castiel ?!  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Helen m'a raconté que toi et Castiel étiez ensembles !  
\- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu la crois elle et pas moi ?!  
\- Me prends pas pour un con, je t'ai vu Dean !  
\- Parce-que tu me flic ? Putain ! T'as pas compris que c'était pour déconner avec Castiel .  
\- Mais bien sûr pour déconner ! Arrêtes de mes prendre pour un con. En réalité tu sais ce que tu es...  
\- Je suis quoi ! Vas-y dis-le un pédé ! Toute façon depuis que tu as ta meuf ! Tu t'en fous de Sam ou de moi ! »Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Dean sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.  
« Tu as ce que tu voulais tu es contente ! Espèce de connasse ! Je te déteste ! » Hurla Dean en pleurant à Helen.  
Dean sortit de la maison .

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean et Sam revenaient chez eux. Ils avait passés le week-end chez leur grand-mère paternel . Johanna, John et Helen c'était rendu chez les parents de Julian,l'ex petit-ami de Johanna. Le jeune homme était mort dans un accident de moto, un an auparavant. C'était la commémoration .  
« Comment c'était chez votre grand-mère ? Demanda John.  
\- Très bien, on a été au ciné, on a été faire du shopping dit Sam.  
\- Bref, vous avez été encore gâtés .  
\- Et toi mon grand ?  
\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai guéris, non dit froidement Dean.  
Le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain Johanna couru après Dean, dans la cour du lycée.  
\- Dean attends.  
Elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
\- Cela ne va pas fort entre ma mère et mon père dit Johanna.  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dises, c'est pas de ma faute dit Dean.  
\- Oui mais j'ai pas envie de changer de demi.  
\- Tu me détestais pourtant.  
\- C'était avant. Écoutes même si les parents, nous on pas demandés notre avis, on reste des demis.  
\- Donc en fait j'ai une sœur.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mais je reste l'aîné donc tu m'obéis au doigts et à l'œil .  
\- Dans tes rêves. Tu sais je le trouvé très beau Castiel.  
Dean fut surprit et prit peur. Sa demi-sœur lui fit un sourire.  
-Merci. »  
Il la prit par l'épaule et ils marchèrent .

Le soir les enfants furent convoqués par leurs parents pour un conseil de famille. Dean faisait la gueule en croisant les bras.  
« C'est un conseil de famille ? Demanda Johanna.  
\- Non dit Helen.  
\- On est une famille recomposée dit John.  
\- Cela y ressemble dit Johanna.  
\- John et moi on vous a réunis ce soir... dit Helen.  
Elle laissa la parole à son compagnon.  
-Parce-que on forme une nouvelle famille et donc il faut de nouvelles règles.  
-Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Pour mieux vivre ensemble. La première règle est que vous devez nous obéir à nous deux. répondit Helen.  
\- Oui, on veut plus entendre tu es pas ma mère ou mon père. Vous êtes les enfants,on est les adultes , comme ça c'est clair dit John.  
\- Le conseil cela sert à se parler ….et à se comprendre ...et aussi que tout le monde trouve se place dit Helen.  
\- D'ailleurs c'est très important pour Helen et moi, tout le monde à sa place dans cette famille.  
\- Ah ouais moi aussi dit Dean.  
\- Évidemment toi aussi. En plus tu es l'aîné. dit John.  
\- Pourtant je suis pas le fils que tu aurais aimé avoir. Pas vrai ?  
\- Non Dean, ne me cherche pas.  
\- Moi je m'en fous que tu es un copain ,en plus Castiel est vachement cool dit Sam.  
\- Et il est trop beau dit Johanna en lui faisait un bisou sur la joue.  
John vu le soutien de Johanna et Sam vers Dean. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Dean attendait une réaction de son père, mais rien, il sentit des larmes coulées.

Le lendemain Dean et Castiel étaient en cours de français. La professeur donna un devoir surprise. Lisa fit passer un mot à Dean :  
_J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, d'être dans tes bras.  
_Le blond sourit. Castiel a vu le manège de Lisa et le sourire de Dean.  
« Dean c'est quoi? Chuchota le brun  
\- Rien,t'inquiète dit Dean en lui souriant. »  
Castiel eu un regard mauvais pour Lisa.

Le samedi soir, John et Helen étaient invités chez des amies à Helen, un couple de lesbienne. Ils fêtait l'anniversaire l'une d'entre elle . Sam était partie faire du camping avec des potes.  
« Les enfants aucune connerie dit Helen.  
\- Promis. On va regarder « Hunger Games » dit Dean.  
\- T'es pieds sur la table Dean.  
\- Désolé Helen.  
Les parents partirent.  
\- T'es sûr que ça craint pas ? Demanda Johanna  
\- T'as jamais fait de soirée clando ou quoi ?  
\- Bah non.  
\- Jamais !  
\- Non.  
\- Jamais ! Jamais !  
\- Bah non.  
\- T'inquiètes je gère, le truc il faut virer tout le monde avant 1h du mat.  
\- OK je peux ramener des copines aussi ?  
\- Ramènes qui tu veux . On va rigoler . »  
Les deux adolescents envoyèrent des textos à leurs amis.

Lors de la soirée sous l'effet de l'alcool ,Dean embrassa Lisa. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il pouvait encore aimer les filles, comme avant sa rencontre avec Castiel. Il trouvait Lisa sexy. Mais quand il l'embrassa, c'était plaisant. Mais il ne sentait pas son cœur battre à la chamade en ayant l'impression qu'il allait exploser,sentir ses frissons, son corps se consumer en sentant le moindre souffle,baiser sur sa nuque,au moindre frôlement. Être simplement heureux de lui parler,d'avoir un message de lui ou d'être proche de lui. Sentir un état de manque dès qu'il est plus là. Dean ne vit pas Castiel l'observer , Castiel se sentait meurtri, il décida de partir. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Dean. Castiel lui avait pardonné une fois son écart avec Lisa. C'était terminé.

En rentrant son père vit Dean embrasser Lisa,son père se sentit rassurer. Il n'engueula même pas Dean pour cette soirée sans leur accord.

Le lendemain matin , John était de très bon humeur.  
« Elle semble très sympa Lisa.  
\- Oui, elle est cool dit Dean détendu  
\- Tu sais, si tu veux l'inviter pas besoin d'inviter tout le lycée.  
\- Je ne sais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.  
\- Cela on a vu que vous étiez dépasser dit Helen.  
\- Tu devrais l'inviter à déjeuner ou dîner.  
\- Là elle est en vacances,chez ses grands-parents à la campagne.  
\- Une prochaine fois.  
\- Oui je file. »  
Dean était heureux qu'avecson père, leur relation se soit améliorée. Mais il était inquiet, Castiel n'avais répondu ni à ses appels,ni à ses messages depuis hier soir.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Castiel évitait de se retrouver seul avec Dean. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes amis,donc Castiel était obligé de voir Dean. Sinon il savait que ses potes se poserais des questions. Lisa était aussi toujours collée à Dean. Cela rendait fou Castiel de voir Lisa toucher Dean, le jeune homme ne repoussait pas l'adolescente. Dean souffrait de cette situation, il aimait leurs moments rien que à eux. L'adolescent était perdu entre l'amour qu'il avait pour Castiel et le besoin de reconnaissance de son père. Dean finit par réussir à parler à Castiel sans témoins.  
« T'es tout seul, Lisa est pas là ? Dit Castiel .  
\- C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Tu croyais quoi que j'aillais trouver ça cool, que tu lui roules des pelles toute la soirée.  
\- Je ne savais pas que cela allait se passer comme ça.  
\- Cool. La prochaine fois,c'est elle ou moi.  
Dean se retourna pour voir si personne les avaient entendu.  
\- T'inquiète ils n'entendent pas. Tu as quelque chose de foutre de moi Dean. dit Castiel.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et Lisa ?  
\- C'est différent .  
\- C'est tellement plus facile avec elle .Tu joues les hétéro pour faire plaisir à ton père.  
\- Non pas du tout .  
\- Ouais c'est ça »  
Castiel partit.

En sortant du lycée, Dean sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Dean se dirigeait vers Helen qui l'attendait.  
« Tu vas bien Dean ?  
\- J'en peux plus.  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.  
\- Tu sais tu devrais pas garder ça pour toi. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, fille ou garçon, on s'en fout.  
\- Tu aimes Castiel et Lisa ?  
\- Lisa, je suis bien avec elle. Mais avec Castiel, je sais pas comme expliquer , dès qu'il est là, je me sens pleinement heureux,vivant... dès qu'il m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser hésita Dean.  
Helen lui sourit.  
Je crois que tu as de l'affection pour Lisa mais que tu es amoureux de Castiel. Laisse du temps à ton père, il finira par accepter.  
\- Mon père, tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait se détendre. Macho,comme il est.  
-... Écoutes tu fais attention à toi au moins. Je t'ai acheté ça à la pharmacie.  
Helen sortit une boite de préservatif de son sac. Dean rigola.  
\- Te marres pas ,MST,Sida ça rigole pas dit Helen.  
\- Attends tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Dean.  
-Oui très Dean.  
\- Tu sais je peux les acheter tout seul. Mais merci.  
\- Bon faut que j'y aille. »  
Il lui fit la bise et il partit.

Le soir même, John et Helen furent invités par le proviseur Croyable et sa femme . Ils étaient les parents de Julian,l'ex petit ami de Johanna. Helen les connaissait depuis plusieurs années.  
« C'est improvisé dit la femme de Crowley.  
\- Pourquoi on est ici ?Demanda Helen.  
-Pour parler de Dean dit Crowley.  
\- Quoi Dean ? Demanda John.  
\- Il me semble que Dean soit très fragile en ce moment.  
-...

John et Helen ne dirent rien.  
\- Tenez, voici son dernier devoir de français dit Crowley.  
\- Attendez,est- ce que c'est bien normal d'être invité par le proviseur du lycée de mon fils,pour une copie de français ?  
\- Non ce n'estpas normal. En tant normal j'aurais prévenu l'assistante sociale,qui aurait prévenu le psychologue référent et je vous aurais convoquer dans mon bureau.  
\- John, laisse Fergus parler,qu'il nous explique.  
\- Allez-y qu'on en finisse.  
\- Si vous voulez pas le lire,je vais le faire. C'est donc Dean qui écrit : « Ne pas savoir qui on est. Ne pas savoir si on vous aime pour ce que vous n'êtes pas,ou si on vous méprise pour ce que vous êtes. Le mensonge tue lentement. Il faut mourir vite pour cesser de mourir à soi, aux autres à son père ».  
John était rester silencieux.  
\- Je suis un mauvais père, c'est ça ? »  
Personne ne répondit. Helen et John partirent.

Dean qui avait fait le mur pour rejoindre Castiel il rentrait chez lui. Le jeune escalada le mur de sa chambre et passa par la fenêtre. Dean avait définitivement mit les choses au clair avec Lisa,après avoir vu Helen. Lisa et lui pouvaient être amis mais pas plus. Castiel et Dean s'était réconciliés.

Dean en entrant dans sa chambre , vit son père**.**  
« qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Dean.  
\- T'étais où ? Questionna John avec fureur.

Où tu étais ? Tu trainais avec ton pote ,Castiel dit cyniquement John.

\- Quand tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un con?  
\- Tu n'a pas besoin de moi, pour être con dit Dean en sortant de sa chambre. »  
Dean quitta la maison.

Dean marcha dans la rue sans but ,plusieurs heures. Il s'arrêta à un point,en dessous, il y avait des rails . Il pensa quelques minutes au pire, il semblait déconnecter, ne plus avoir conscience de rien. L'appel de Castiel le fit revenir à la réalité. Dean raconta tout à Castiel. Il lui de venir chez lui dormir.

Le lendemain Castiel et Dean se rendirent au lieu de skate. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, quand Dean vit son père qui l'attendait. Castiel alla ailleurs. Dean s'avança vers son père et s'assit.  
« Tu as trouvé ma planque dit Dean.  
\- Où t'étais ?  
\- Chez Castiel.  
\- Ses parents sont plus cool que moi ?  
\- Castiel a eu un copain avant moi. Donc ses parents sont au courant depuis longtemps. Il m'ont dit qu'ils avaient eu du mal aussi ,que cela avait mit du temps .  
\- Tu savais comme je me suis inquiéter. J'ai imaginé le pire. J'ai même faillit aller chez les flics.  
\- Fallait pas.  
\- Non il nefallait pas. A partir de maintenant je serais toujours à coté de toi. Quelque soient tes choix, un gars , une fille.  
\- Cela se décide pas c'est comme avoir les yeux bleus.  
\- Tu le sais depuis toujours ?  
\- Oui je savais que j'avais une attirance pour les garçons mais elle était identique à celle des filles. Et quand j'ai rencontré Castiel j'ai compris que c'était plus qu'une attirance,que j'étais amoureux. » 

**Épilogue : John mit du temps à être à l'aise avec les gestes affectations échangés entre Dean et Castiel. Même si les deux garçons étaient très pudiques et évitait trop les gestes tendre en public. John était heureux de voir son fils complétement épanouie. Castiel s'entendait très bien avec Sam,Johanna et Helen aussi.**

**Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux et celles qui ont regardés l'épisode, ils peuvent reconnaître certaines scènes et dialogues. Même si j'ai modifié ou créer des dialogues. Dans l'épisode à la fin Dimitri le personnage dit qu'il se sent bien avec Laura et Lucas, à son père .En clair il est bisexuel. Je suis un peu déçu que la série n'a pas assumé pleinement de parler de l'homosexualité chez les ados. Donc moi j'ai modifié pour vraiment parler de l'homosexualité à l'adolescence.**

**J'attends vos avis sur cette OS !^^**


End file.
